More than Enough
by commander-cullywully
Summary: Cullen/F!Trevelyan- Collection of scenes taking place right before & during the "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts" quest in Halamshiral. This quest occurs not long after Gwyn Trevelyan & Cullen have first kissed and started their relationship. They're trying to keep it as low-key as possible to dispel rumors, but it's becoming more difficult to keep it hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Cullen watched as Gwyn struggled with her sash. It was too loose- the more she fought with it, the worse it became. He watched her fingers helplessly fumble trying to throw it over her shoulder, repeatedly almost dropping the material as she tied it around her waist. Finally, with a smile on his lips, he approached her.

"Allow me." Cullen took the blue material and carefully placed it over her shoulder, then took his time wrapping it around her waist. His fingertips paused at her hip at the exact moment he heard a slight hitch in her breath. She attempted to focus on a spot on the wall, but every now and then her eyes would shift back to his gaze. It was then that Cullen took the liberty to use the remainder of her sash to pull her towards him.

"What d'you think you're doing?" She squealed, using his arms to stabilize herself. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I just thought," his voice lowered as he tied the sash for emphasis, "since I've got your undivided attention before the ball, that I'd make some use of it." His face lingered near hers for a moment. His breath mixed with hers, the faint smell of mint, leather, and wood hovering in the air. His hands left her waist to cup her face. He kissed her gently, the stubble of his beard scratching lightly against her face. She arched her head, allowing the kiss to deepen before Cullen finally pulled away. Gwyn's body leaned forward, her fingers still entangled in his golden locks. She stumbled slightly in her boots as Cullen's smirk grew into a wide grin. A low chuckle escaped Cullen's throat as he retrieved the belt resting on a nearby chair and fastened it around her.

"There," he whispered, his fingers running over the material of her jacket. She reached for him again, wearing a mischievous grin on her face as she pulled lightly on his jacket. Her lips hovered near his, putting her weight on her toes to reach him. Then, the doors opened wide, causing the two to nervously break apart. Josephine and Leliana entered the room, mirroring the formal outfits that Gwyn and Cullen were wearing.

"Oh, good. You're both ready!" Josephine breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over her board. Leliana looked from Cullen to Gwyn, her eyes almost slits.

"The carriages to take us all to the Winter Palace are here and ready. Inquisitor, you'll be riding with us. Come," Leliana instructed. The four of them walked through the halls of Skyhold briskly. "Your party will arrive separately. For some reason, they've given us an excess of carriages- far more than just a simple strike team. Can you clarify who will be coming with us?" Gwyn froze.

"I….I-" She stammered. Leliana wheeled around, her face harsh.

"You, what?"

"I thought almost everyone was coming, at least that's what I told Josephine." It came out in a whisper, her face flushed. Josephine looked down at her piece of parchment, double checking her own work before nodding in guilt.

"It's true…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm usually so meticulous—" Josephine was blushing now, going through page by page of her reports.

"Well, there's no use arguing over it now. Has everyone been briefed, at least?" Cullen reasoned. Gwyn nodded as the hard line on Leliana's face finally disappeared. Finally, she shrugged and led them out into the night, their carriage waiting.

* * *

><p>As the carriage moved, Gwyn looked out the window and admired the views that Orlais had to offer. Despite coming from nobility, Gwyn largely felt out of place during formal events. Each time she visited Orlais, it seemed like just another reminder of those feelings. However, the grandiosity that came along with Orlais never failed to intrigue and amaze Gwyn.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, Cullen watched as Gwyn fidgeted with her hands. She was twisting and kneading them as she took deep breaths. He glanced over at Josephine, who was sitting next to Gwyn and had her nose in her paperwork once more. Leliana, next to him, had her eyes closed as she hummed a hymn. Gwyn glanced over at him, chewing on her lip nervously.

"You're going to do just fine." He assured her. Now that they had become a couple and were attempting to keep it quiet to dispel rumors, he found it difficult to approach her sometimes. It was hard enough to keep his men from talking amongst themselves in the barracks, he didn't want it to start with his equals. The teasing Leliana and Josephine often gave him was frustrating enough as it was. Yet, all in the same breath, he didn't care in the slightest.

Gwyn continued to fidget with her hands until Cullen reached out, his fingers interlocked with hers. She looked over at him, her eyes wide as her gaze quickly looked over at Josephine and Leliana. If they noticed, they hadn't reacted visibly. Her hands were trembling. Unsure if it was nervousness of the mission ahead of them or the possibility of a few prying eyes, he took the chance to offer her a warm smile as the pads of his thumbs gently massaged her hands.

"We will all be close by tonight. If you feel unsure, find one of us. If you feel out of place, find one of us. You're much better with speaking to these noble types than I am; you have more patience. But, above all, you're not alone." She nodded slowly at his kind words, their eyes so fixated on each other that they did not notice Leliana peering at them, a small smile growing on her face.

When they arrived at the palace, Cullen stood outside the carriage doors to assist each woman from the car. In front of them, Gwyn was being introduced and spoken to by Duke Gaspard while Leliana and Cullen walked together.

"I saw what you did back there, Commander." Leliana's voice was quiet, yet her tone unreadable. Was she angry? Annoyed? Disappointed?

"I haven't the faintest—" Cullen stammered, the red on his ears betraying him. Leliana softened—a smile spread over her face.

"You think everyone has just pretended not to notice you two?" She laughed slightly as they watched Gwyn talk in hushed whispers with Josephine. "I think it's….sweet." She walked ahead of him, leaving him alone and red in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

From across the room, Cullen watched as she would return from a different part of the palace with her hair looking slightly more in disarray. She would immediately tug at the ponytail, tightening it, then talk to Leliana.

"Commander?" A voice next to him asked insistently; he didn't catch it. His eyes watched Gwyn speak in whispers. Her brow would be furrowed with concern before her and Leliana would gratuitously tilt their head back in mock laughter. As the night had gone on, she had worn a more relaxed front when speaking with others. She had stopped fidgeting with her hands, apparently from gaining tips from Leliana and Josephine. "Commander?" The voice pressed once more, causing Cullen to grit his teeth and plaster on a warm, albeit fake, smile.

"Yes?" At his honeyed response, the few women and men who had flocked around him giggled.

"Are you married, Commander?" One of the men questioned. He looked over at Gwyn, who had just offered a kind smile in his direction.

"Not yet—but I am…" He watched as Gwyn was approaching him, the smile still on her lips, "already taken." A few girls groaned at his words.

"Still single, then?" The man pried. Blushing, Cullen quickly excused himself and took a step towards Gwyn.

"Inquisitor? Did you need something?" He asked eagerly, his eyes pleading with her.

"I see you've attracted a following. Who _are _all these people?" She raised an eyebrow at the sight of a masked woman behind Cullen, tittering as she motioned towards his backside.

"I don't know, but they won't leave me alone." He hissed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Not enjoying the attention then?" She asked, keeping an eye on the group of women nearby.

"Hardly. Anyway, yours—" He cleared his throat and leaned forward, his voice lowered for only her to hear. "Yours is the only attention worth having." Gwyn's ears burned at the timbre of his voice.

"I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me?" She grinned, leading him to a nearby balcony.

"No. Thank you," he said curtly. It was polite, yet distant.

"Oh." Her face fell at his response and she moved away from him, her eyes studying the ground. Realizing his mistake, he covered his face with one of his hands.

"No—I didn't mean to—Maker's breath! I've answered that question so many times I'm rejecting it automatically." He reached for her hand for a brief moment, a small gesture that he could afford. "I'm not one for dancing. The Templars never attended balls." She nodded.

"No, it's alright. I understand. We've a job to do anyway, right?" She laughed meekly before walking away slowly. "I'll talk with you later, Commander." Even though she was good at hiding it, he hated that he could sense her disappointment as she gathered Dorian, Blackwall, and Cole to investigate more.

* * *

><p>She had done it. Cullen was amazed, despite having witnessed it all himself. She had found out the Grand Duchess's plan and unraveled it completely, without more blood being spilt. He found himself being impressed with her actions more and more, despite her differences in opinion. He wondered where in the palace she had gone off to, especially now that he didn't have people circling him. Sera had successfully planted a stink bomb in the pocket of one of the noblemen following him, causing the crowd around him to disperse. According to Varric, Gwyn had disappeared. Apparently Empress Celene, Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne had ushered Gwyn off not long after the grand speech given claiming that there was another "atrocity" occurring that night. Varric and Dorian stood nearby Cullen, popping grapes into their mouths lazily as they watched the crowd mingle and dance.<p>

"I have to give it to Ponytail tonight. Given the circumstances, she did good." Varric sighed.

"Yes, well, it's not every day you're asked to make decisions that will affect all of Thedas." Dorian breathed. "Or maybe, in her case, it is?" He shrugged and pulled another grape for himself off the table whilst Cullen looked around the room nervously, his shoulders tense.

"I'm pretty sure we got rid of the Venatori that were here, Curly. You can lighten up some. You forget we're meant to celebrate our 'victory' tonight, or whatever." Cullen cleared his throat.

"These people…they…" Cullen watched couples that seemed to spin around him. "It's like they have no real care for goes on beyond their walls." His mouth formed a hard line as a small group of women began to approach him, giggling.

" 'ello, Commander," One breathed, blushing underneath her mask. Out of politeness, he gave a short bow.

"Good evening." His eyes went back to scanning the room when he woefully realized the woman was still standing in front of him. "May I help you, madam?"

"Would you care to dance, Commander?" She tittered, curtsying slightly. Breathing a deep sigh, he opened his mouth to decline when Dorian reached a hand out.

"Hello, Dorian of House Pavus. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He grinned enthusiastically, his hand still hovering. The woman breathed a noise of disgust that could only contest Cassandra's, then walked away. Turning to Cullen, Dorian gave a quick smile. "You're welcome."

"Thank you. I've been declining people left and right all night," He pinched the bridge of his nose as he shifted around to face Dorian and Varric. "These people…." He breathed.

"Are just completely oblivious to the chaos all around them." Dorian sighed blissfully. "I dunno, perhaps it's better that way? Drink, dance, schmooze, and sleep your cares away while rifts appear all over Thedas."

"Oh, that's how it always is with these Orlesian types. Possible end to the world? Throw a party! It's as normal a reaction as a swift kick to the—" He paused for a moment.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind Cullen, causing him to freeze. _Not another one_. He groaned, turning around to see Gwyn standing in front of him, chewing on her lip nervously. He felt his breath leave him at the very sight of her. Instead of the formalwear given to each of them, she wore an ornate blue gown, the bodice encrusted with what could have only been the finest Orlesian diamonds and low enough that Cullen had blushed slightly. The sleeves rested low, below her shoulders, and, despite the large volume of material in the skirt, the gown hugged the form of the rest of her body nicely. Her long brown hair had been pulled into intricate curls on the left side of her head, kept in place by a flower-shaped pin made of diamonds. The curls fell on the side of her neck, hitting her shoulder and back perfectly. Cullen searched for words, his throat dry and only succeeding in stammers.

"I—you…." His face felt hot and he resisted the urge to nervously rub his neck. _Say something. _He urged himself. Dorian and Varric glanced from Cullen to Gwyn, smirks growing on their faces.

"You might be able to speak better if you would collect your jaw off of the floor, good man." Dorian noted, his voice lowered as he offered a large grin. Cullen's face turned a deep shade of red as Dorian gripped his shoulders in support. "I daresay we should leave the Inquisitor and the Commander to it, don't you think?"

"You clean up nice, Ponytail. Nice work tonight." Varric complimented, following after Dorian. Gwyn murmured a small thank you before her gaze returned to Cullen's. Her hands were knotted together, fidgeting.

"You look…" He breathed, searching for the right description that would give her appearance justice. "Beautiful. Radiant, even. I mean, you always look lovely, but…" Was he messing this up already? He wasn't sure. Maker's breath, he felt like he was tripping over his tongue every time he spoke to her. Blushing, she turned around in her gown to watch the people on the dance floor. The back of the gown, or lack thereof, exposed her spine and shoulder blades perfectly. She was a vision to behold. Laughing, she looked over at him from where she stood.

"I only wore gowns when I was younger back during banquets and balls in Ostwick. My mother absolutely detested getting me ready for events simply because it meant the longer I was in the gown, the more chances I had of dirtying it. When I went to the Circle, I never had a chance to—well, like you said, Templars don't attend balls. Neither do the mages, obviously." Cullen took a step towards her, completely entranced by the subtle way the lights cast her silhouette on him, the way the gown brought out the deep blue in her eyes. Her fingers continues to knot as she twisted them in her nervousness. Carefully, in one swift motion, he took them from her. Her fingers were like fire, no doubt in large part from the magic running through them, but he welcomed the sensation. He had only held her hands in his for a moment, gently rubbing them with his thumbs as he had grown accustomed to doing. He noticed her eyes darting around them in panic so he carefully laced his fingers with hers, clasping her hand tightly.

"Someone will see, and—" She hissed, though he noticed she was not drawing her hand from his. The two stood together, the pad of his thumb still running over the back of her hand. Her body had relaxed, her shoulders less stiff. Despite the nagging thoughts in the back of his head about the people surrounding them in the room, all that seemed to matter to him at the moment was her. Every breath she took seemed to silence the voices surrounding them.

"Hang what people think." He murmured, low enough for her to hear. His free hand reached for her face, his thumb wanting to explore her jawline, her lips. They were damn near close enough that he could smell the vanilla soap from her hair.

"Inquisitor!" A voice purred, causing the two break apart.

"Yes, hello!" Gwyn spluttered out, her face red. She tucked a curl behind her ear and immediately curtsied. A masked man stood in front of them, bowing at her politely.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Marquis Alexandre of Val Royeux. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of speaking yet. Pardon me, but I couldn't go without asking for a dance." He held a hand out, his smile visible. Gwyn glanced at Cullen, whose lip had grown into a hard line. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he had clasped his hands into fists behind his back. She curtsied once more.

"My apologies, Marquis, but it's been a long and trying night. I couldn't possibly…" She tried to be as polite as possible, but Josephine approached, now clad in a beautiful yellow gown of her own.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Her eyes widened as she gave Gwyn a reproachful look. Sighing, Gwyn shook her head.

"Forgive me, Marquis, Josephine…Commander," Her eyes lingered on his for a moment, before returning back to Josephine's. "I just need some air for a moment." She gathered a handful of her skirt, taking her leave.

"What did I say?" Josephine frowned as the Marquis promptly hurried away. Cullen moved to follow Gwyn, but he'd lost sight of her.

"It's just been a long night for her. Let's not stretch her too thin all at once." Cullen missed the raised eyebrow that Josephine had given him.

"You…care for her." The tone of surprise gave her a slight grin.

"We all care for her," he argued, ignoring the accusatory tone in her voice. "Besides, if I did- care for her- what does it matter as long as she's happy? As long as we're happy?" Josephine smirked slightly at the snap that proven everything to her.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm surprised. The Herald of Andraste and the Commander of the Inquisition. Hm." Already Cullen could see that she was picturing the rumors. Finally, Josephine sighed and shrugged. "Why not? I've handled bigger things than this. Everyone loves a good romance, anyway." Shaking his head, Cullen finally excused himself to search for Gwyn. Morrigan passed him as he discovered Gwyn leaning against the railing of a balcony. Her lips curled in concentration, her brow furrowed in slight frustration.

"There you are. Everyone's been looking for you." A lie. Only him. Well, maybe other nobles hoping to have a bit of her infamy rub off on them, but still a lie nonetheless. He just wanted to be near her. He rested his arms against the railing, eyeing her curiously. "Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?" She stared at him a moment, her eyes sullen.

"I'm just worn out." She explained. "Tonight has been….very long." She looked out at the view from the balcony, avoiding his gaze for the moment.

"For all of us. I'm glad it's over." She was still looking away from him, looking at everything but him. Unsure of her reaction, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it's foolish, but I was worried for you tonight." She reached for his hand, squeezing it before looking over her shoulder at prying eyes and dropping it just as quickly. He reached for her other hand, holding it, allowing his fingers to interlock with hers as they stood in silence. He debated giving her space, allowing her to do whatever she needed. Yet, it seemed foolish to leave her there alone. He stared at her, still breathless over how beautiful she always was, regardless of how she looked. In the background, light music still played inside the palace. He watched Blackwall and Josephine dance amongst themselves, laughing all the while. Leliana, now wearing a beautiful green gown- no doubt thanks to Empress Celene as well- was deep in talks with another woman, the two marveling over what he could only assume to be shoes. Everyone else was either deep in talks or hidden away in different parts of the palace. Laughter and applause continuously erupted from inside, giving him a spark of confidence.

"I may never have another chance like this, so- I must ask," She eyed him curiously as he let go of her hand to bow ceremoniously. "May I have this dance, my lady?" A smile crept on her lips and before long, it had broken into a full grin.

"Of course! I thought you didn't dance." She took his hand as he pulled her close to him.

"For you, I'll try." He chuckled slightly as the two slowly moved on the balcony, his hand on her waist. Occasionally one of them would glance at their feet in worry of stepping on the other, but they moved well together. Gwyn could sense the prying eyes still on them, wondering what new rumors she'd hear about herself in the morning. _Don't pay attention. Don't even think on it. _Yet, her mind ran rampant. She'd already begun to hear things around Skyhold just after Cullen had kissed her for the first time- _People are concerned you have too much time to be able to bed your allies. _She'd remember the deep shade of red she'd turned, the words she'd wanted to say but couldn't get out. She'd wondered if Cullen had been hearing the same, but never dared to ask him.

"Are you….worried?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Confused for a moment, Cullen tried to read her face.

"You mean with others knowing?" He felt Gwyn squeeze his hand, nodding as she glanced back at people staring at them from inside the palace. He stopped moving, taking her chin in his hand gently. "Not anymore. Well, I'd still prefer our private life to remain _ours_, but I don't want us to feel like we have to hide how we feel about one another." His other hand rested on the small of her back, allowing himself to feel the bare skin under his fingertips. Her eyes looked up at him, watching his gaze as his mouth got dangerously close to hers. Her fingers moved to the nape of his neck, gently beginning to bury themselves in the locks of his hair.

"I…I care about you a great deal," she stammered, resting her other hand on his chest. She could feel his hot breath on her, taking in the familiar smell of mint that she had grown accustomed to. "You don't have to—I mean, it's okay if—" She didn't know what to say as his nose brushed against her, her heart beat echoing in her ears. The hand on her face ran over the contours of her skin, the fingertips running across her cheeks, her nose, her jawline, and rested back on her chin. In one swift moment, he tipped her head and met her mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey exactly how he felt. His other hand, caressed her back—enjoying the feel of her spine under his fingertips. Breathless, the two pulled away, smiles on both of their faces as their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry. I—" Cullen stammered, realizing the amount of people that might have witnessed their public display. Grinning, Gwyn took his face in her hand, letting the other grasp the back of his neck.

"Shush," she whispered, pulling him back to her and kissing him affectionately. Smiling against her lips, Cullen felt like each moment they shared was salvation reaching for him and pulling him up out of the darkness he had wrapped himself in. If this was the last thing he remembered, it was certainly more than enough.


End file.
